Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's actually a +12 pitched and sped up version of the Disney sound effect Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303. Info * First recorded: 1950s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1950s-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Amphibia * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Cosmic Cake".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Dirt, I Love You So!".) * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Fly-Away Pizza.") * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Roboloafie.") * Brum (Heard once in "Brum and the Shop Window Dummy".) * CatDog * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "An Elephant Never Suspects".) * Dexter's Laboratory * The Disney Afternoon * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Rapido, Tico!" and "Lost Squeaky".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard in “Everyone Knows It’s Bendy”, “House Of Bloo’s” and “Schlock Star”.) * Garfield and Friends * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Secrets & Lies", "The Birthday Party", "The In Crowd", "The Incredible Geeks", "Assess This", and "Weekend Rental".) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Bounce Away, Unicorn!".) * Goof Troop * Grossology * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Sonja's Nephew.") * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Gray Matters".) * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible * Lalaloopsy * The Littles * Lizzie McGuire * The Magic School Bus * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mister Magoo (1960 TV Series) * Morph (Heard once in "Portable Hole" as Chas is splatted by a cake preceded by Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN.) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * NASA Connect * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Party Poohper", and "The Bug Stops Here".) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Pink Panther and Sons * The Powerpuff Girls * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robot Chicken * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Pomps Up".) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street * SpongeBob SquarePants * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Tofus * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * The Tom and Jerry Show * Top Cat * Trollz * What a Cartoon! * The Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard in the intro and in the Musical Miniatures in the 1987 series.) * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (2004) * Cool World (1992) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Friday the 13th: Part 3 (1982) * Herbie Goes Bananas (1980) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Shorts * Dante's Lunch - A Short Tail (2017) (Short) * DC Super Hero Girls (Heard in a low pitch.) * Disney Fairies * Feud with a Dude (1968) (Short) * Fiesta Fiasco (1967) (Short) * Flying Circus (1968) (Short) * Hippydrome Tiger (1968) (Short) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard in 1967-1969 cartoons only.) * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) * Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith: Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) Videos * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) * Golden Book Video * JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) Video Games PC: * Curious George: Early Learning Adventure * JumpStart 1st Grade Math * Moraff's Morejongg PlayStation: * Tom and Jerry in House Trap PlayStation 2: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Sega Genesis: * Bonkers (Video Game) * Sesame Street Counting Cafe GBA: * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II (Heard in reverse.) GameCube: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom DS: * Yoshi's Island DS Commercials * Golden Grahams - Fan (1998) Websites * Neopets Advent Calendar Promos * TV5 Kids Sign Off Promo * Winnie the Pooh VHS Promos (Heard once in the "Learning Videos" promo.) Previews * Tom & Jerry VHS & DVD Preview (2003) (Previews) Trailers * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) * Imagine That (2009) (Trailers) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Trailers) TV Spots * Song of the South (1946) (TV Spots) (Heard once in the 1986 re-release TV spot.) Other Media * Ask An Anime Character (Heard once at the 2013 Izumicon Ask An Anime Character event.) * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: Juniper Lee (Bumpers) TV Presentations * Nickelodeon UK - Gum in Shoe (2002) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Easter Webkinz (2017) * The Nostalgia Critic * Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Random video #8 (feat tylertristar2isback).") * Trainlover476 Videos * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky (forward and reverse edits) * Vince Collins' 3D Videos (Heard when someone drinks something, but in reverse.) Anime * Acchi Kocchi * Kaleido Star * Kill Me Baby (Heard in a high pitch.) * Magical Sempai * Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They? * Toradora! Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas